XCOM:Spartans of the Resistance
by ForsakenSpartan
Summary: Upon an unknown cause, the two surviving SPARTAN-II Supersoldiers of Cyan squad get transported to a whole different version of the Earth, a planet they swore an oath to defend from any threat, anywhere. How will they aid the XCOM-Led resistance retake their homes from the bastard ADVENT and their Alien overlords? Find this and more out now!
1. Prologue:Spartans of XCOM

Chris Swallowed...

The Spartan girl's ears were ringing and her head was yet to clear from whatever the hell that Forerunner device had done to her. She clenched her hand into a fist and felt the press of cold self-molding hard plastic over woven material and that over her fingers. Her eye snapped open, to reveal static washing over her blue-tinted visor. Below her, green grass melded with her MJLONIR Mark IV armor's greenish tint. She looked to her right, to sight her MA5B Assault Rifle clutched tightly, then to her right. Both her hands were still present, but sore as all hell. She stood up and shook her head, the static resolving into the blue-tinted Heads-Up Display of the MJOLNIR Suit, updated. She grunted, then stumbled and finally straightened up. Looking to her side, she noticed her comrade, Theo.

The Spartan lay on the ground, unconscious, his golden-tinted combined armor was a collection of pieces from all different Armors, like EVA Helmet, HAZOP Right shoulder, Sniper left and several other types, while Chris opted for the simple Mark IV armor. Theo's number was embedded on his shoulder, where a knife resided. '076'. She slowly stepped toward him, then turned him onto his back. A scorch mark on his chest, but no major damage. Chris' armor diagnostics flared on her HUD. She had nothing major either. The girl tapped Theo on his chest, to which he grabbed her hand and shook his head. She nodded to him, then helped him up and handed him his SRS-99 sniper. On his back resided his trusty BR-55 rifle, matte-black with white camo accents on it.

As the Spartans' hearing cleared, the two began scanning their surroundings... Something was off. They were on Earth.

Tall skyscrapers with powerful neon-colored lights shone down onto the dark streets of the strange city, lights blaring and lighting the concrete black-and-white roads up as Cars drove past where they were. Above, black, bird-like transports pockmarked the cloudy skies, their engines shining red. Raindrops fell onto the Spartans' visors, then Theo whistled and looked to Chris, who looked back at him.

"Hell of a city... Where do ya think we are?" Theo inquired as he unslung his sniper. He knelt and looked through the scope, discovering the strange transports. Painted matte-black and with red lighting emitting from their front, sides and engines, these vehicles were nothing like the Pelicans they were used to except for one single manner. They were VTOL. The engines looked like 4 large prongs, supports for a Forerunner Cathedral's tall roofs, and just as strange. The Spartans were used to that kind of geometry from their 'unusual' raids upon Forerunner buildings and technological dig sites sites of the Covenant. Chris sighed deeply.

"Dunno..." She whispered, then looked down and snapped her rifle to where she was looking. "But I know for sure, these people don't seem to be friendly."

Theo looked down to see what she meant and his vision cleared. A squad of soldiers, all armed to the teeth with strange, blocky Assault Rifles, advanced slowly toward them. They were in matte-black armors, with the same red accents as on the transports and an odd symbol on their angled shoulder pads. The scopes of their rifles shone bright-red at the front, almost like an evil eye, staring down toward the Spartans. They were lead by a soldier, female, in Crimson Red armor. She was leading the soldiers in a wedge formation. Behind them, people looked on, civilians, staring at the pair, scared.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Chris said, snapping the rifle in the direction of the woman, then clicking the safety off. "Too close for comfort, girl. Identify now."

" _Pat Ballator!"_ The woman yelled in a highly modified, very thick, alien-like voice, then pointed at two of her soldiers and signaled them to move for the flank. Theo kept his eye on the pair, his finger twitching near the trigger, but not close enough to press it. Chris scoffed, then watched the woman step closer, finger on the trigger.

"What do we do?" Theo whispered to her via TEAMCOM, staring through his sniper's scope.

"They aren't here to help us... That's for sure... Too much firepower..." She stated, examining the Rooftops around. Figures were moving in the shadows, which made her grin. "We take them out, on my mark." She continued, clacking the bolt on her Assault Rifle. The counter read full, 60 rounds in the Assault Rifle. She grinned, then aimed for the woman's head. Theo nodded, then clicked the safety of his sniper off. She smirked, then squeezed the trigger. The Assault Rifle chattered and the soldier's helmet blew clean off her head, shattering from the burst of point-blank 7.62 NATO Rounds. Chris set her Assault Rifle to full-auto, knelt and swept low in a 45 degree arc, knocking a few of the other soldiers, now left leaderless, off their feet. She read her counter. 45... 30... 27... 19... 5... 0. With a quick flick of the wrist, she threw the empty Assault Rifle clip out and slapped in a new one. The counter read 60 again, then started dropping as she kept up the fire.

Rounds whizzed past her, shining blood red. Superheated slugs struck the grounds beside the two Spartans, sending dirt and grass spraying onto their armors, and the two went back-to-back. Not a smart maneuver if you considered the amount of fire pouring down on them. Up above, a transport had lined them up, and its side gunners, soldiers in matte-black as well, opened fire on fully-automatic with their Assault Rifles. Chris yanked a Plasma Grenade off her belt, clicked it on, then threw it. The sizzling fireball of turquoise stuck to the side of the transport, right inside the troop bay, then detonated in a flash of blue. The insides of the craft caught flame and it crashed into one of the buildings, side-first. It tore through the thin walls and detonated, turning into a smoldering wreck within seconds.

Theo's sniper cracked once, twice. Two soldiers jolted and spun back, falling dead onto the snow, blood pouring from their chests as the Spartan took aim again. He knelt, shouldered the sniper better, then squeezed the trigger again. Another crimson-wearing officer fell dead onto the concrete ahead as he and his squad attempted to advance. Theo could hear Christina's rifle fire in the background, but didn't turn to see how she was doing. He shot again, then with three quick motions, switched the sniper clip out and loaded in a fresh one. The block slid into the receiver with a satisfying _click_ , then the Spartan fired again.

He took aim forth, another soldier, this one in the far back, a rounded, angled helmet and long rifle. A sniper. He snapped his rifle, put the blue dot of the ORACLE-N Scope right onto the bastard's head, then squeezed the trigger. The glass helmet shattered and an orange mist plumed upward as the body slumped onto the ground, his rifle clattering onto the ground. Around them, a pool of orange blood and spent casings, still hot and smoking, stained the green grass. Christina felt the heat of a round pass by her shoulder, then checked her shield counter... 0... She turned to Theo, who had already noticed this. He nodded, then pointed toward an Alleyway.

"WHEN I THROW SMOKE! WE RUN!" He stated as he unslung two M7/Caseless Submachineguns and opened fire. The dual-wield weapons chattered and the caseless 9 milimeter Armor-piercing bullets tore through the soldiers like a hot knife through butter. The girl nodded, then reloaded again. Theo flicked a grenade off his belt, different from the 'pineapple' grenades they usually threw, clicked it and removed the safety pin, then threw it onto the ground below them. It sputtered and a dense silver mist surrounded the Spartans, the only things giving away their position, the muzzle flashes. They vanished as well.

The Spartans, by now, were already dozens of meters away from where those strange soldiers had surrounded and fired at them. Chris and Theo took a turn left on the Alleyway, then stopped and covered both sides, sniper on the long corridor that lead out back, and Assault Rifle in the back, the short-to-medium range engagement. They heard the clatter of boots close in then fade out...

And yet again, close in. Chris' side. She peeked at her Motion Tracker and noticed someone moving out toward them... Some _thing_ was a better call. The item was huge and id showed as a massive green blip on their radar, then turned Yellow. They looked above as it had just arrived and saw metallic ropes drop down. Four soldiers clad in very strange armors landed ahead of them, pointing their rifles around. One of them walked up to Chris, then holstered his weapon and extended his hand. She reluctantly lowered her weapon, then took the handshake. The man, a fair-skinned Caucasian boy nodded to the Spartan, smiling, then signaled one of his comrades, a girl with golden locks, to move ahead with another.

"I'm Rookie John Bates, of the Resistance! With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" He inquired. Christina looked at him questioningly through her HUD. Resistance? Was the force they encountered soldiers of some form of government? The two had fought the Innies for a while, so the thought of ACTUALLY fighting alongside an INSURGENT Force scared her... Then again, the strange soldiers that attacked them didn't seem much friendlier... She looked to Theo, who nodded.

"We're Spartans!" Theo said. "I'm Theo, the one whose hand you're shaking right now is Chris!"

"Spartans, eh?" John said, then looked to the girl. "Get everyone aboard! Tell Bradford we're leaving with two more to add to the crew!"

"Aye aye!" Stated the girl, then took the rope. John looked back to the Spartans.

"You have two choices! You either stay here and fight the ADVENT 'till you run outta bloody ammo!" He said, then pointed up. "Or come with us! The ADVENT are sons-of-bitches who took over our world! We'll tell you more on the way, if you wanna come with!"

The Spartans didn't hesitate, rushing almost immediately for the ropes. They yanked on them as the other three guarded on the ground, then made it aboard. The vehicle was wide, open and strong enough to hoist a squad of five Spartans. They looked at the others get aboard, squeezing past the Spartans to get aboard to their seats. The two sat down onto the floor and heard the engines whirr. The back hatch of the vehicle closed and Chris couldn't take her eyes off something that was laying on a gurney next to them. A sort of stasis suit, painted red and with the same symbols on it as on the soldiers.

"Something's freaky here..." Chris whispered.

"Yeah..." Theo answered, sighing. "And I have a feeling 'freaky' is just getting started..."

One of the soldiers aboard, an older one, looked to them, then stood up and extended his hand to Theo. The boy reluctantly took the handshake, then nodded.

"I'm Central Officer John Bradford, XCOM initiative." He stated, smiling. "Welcome to the Resistance, Spartans..."


	2. Operation:Bloodied Thorn

_**AN:I'm BAAAACK!**_

* * *

The Spartan pair didn't think that this was how their day would end.

First was being engaged by human-looking fellows, some form of Nazified World Order as far as they got from the people who saved their asses. Next was being cooped up in the Resistance crew's gunship, beside a few shaken soldiers and their commander, whom they called Central. There was also that body that was carried off when they landed within the Resistance's new HQ. They watched the gurney move into an elevator then vanish as it went down. Around them, the cavernous hangar had a strange 'trophy room', where two types of severed heads now stood. Those black-armored troopers and one of the Captains. It sent shivers up Chris' spine, but Theo was rather undeterred.

"You guys seem Brutal..." She sighed, then looked to one of the soldiers, John Batesman he called himself. The caucasian boy nodded and slung his rifle on his back and answered "You should see the ADVENT's procedures..."

"I've seen'em..." Skai, the Spanish girl said, sighing, then shriveled and added "You two follow us... Central's ordered us to put you in the Interrogation Room on sublevel 3 before we can let ya hang around the others... Make sure you're not some ADVENT Ruse."

The pair followed them, keeping their Mark-IV Helmets on their heads. This suit was a small prototype of sorts. Doctor Halsey wanted to outfit the next generation of Spartan-II Armors with Energy Shields, so she thought what better way to test it then on the field. So, by definition, she outfitted theirs with the shields, under guarantied fact that it won't blow up or short-circuit the armor. Scanning around through their bright-orange visors, they saw people milling about, working or preparing weapons for a future mission of sorts. The Spartans both still had their rifles slung on their backs and sidearms by their hip, so if anything went nuts, they were good to go.

Entering the Interrogation Room, their expectations of a dimly lit place with nothing but a table and two chairs in the middle, lit up by only a lamp were shattered. The place was properly lit, it had a lot of seats, comfortable too, where they could seat and a large acacia wood table right in the middle, where a good fifteen people could sit. John turned toward them and nodded "Sit down here, guys. Central, Shen and Tygan should be right with you once they wake up the Commander and get her properly settled in."

"Right..." Chris said, taking a seat. Theo joined her and nodded to the pair of soldiers, who left moments later, their rifles slung on their backs and one of them whistling the American anthem. She looked to Theo as the door hissed closed and locked, removing her helmet and whispered "Think we did the right thing, not shooting at'em?"

"Gut feeling of mine says yes." The boy answered, removing his helmet "The 'ADVENT' as they call the troops whom they decapitated, shot at us without asking a question or anything... They sounded like they were speaking some alien tongue, because my suit couldn't translate whatever they were spouting."

"Amen to that, I guess..." Chris said, removing a canteen from her hip and drinking water from it. She slung it back into her armor's pocket, then leaned back into her seat. Theo leaned hs head onto the table and almost immediately fell asleep. The calm humming of the engines added to their calmness as they were used, unlike most Spartans, to operating on both soil and space ship.

Both immediately snapped up from their sleep positions, slung their helmets on their heads and prepared rifles, but upon seeing Bradford walk in, they eased back, slinging their rifles on their backs, but standing up stiffer than a tree. Bradford sighed with relief, then signaled another someone to come in. A young woman, clad in an old US Uniform, with dozens upon dozens of decorations on her chest, walked in. She ran a hand through her messy blonde hair, holding her hand placed on her weapon holster, trust missing toward the Spartans.

"So..." She said in a gruff, choked voice "You're the pair Bradford's Delta squad recovered from the ground..." She coughed, then looked to them "Sorry about the voice... Had a nasty cold upon wakin' up, still recovering from it..." She nodded to them "Who would you two be?"

"Ma'am!" The two chorused "Spartans of Cyan team, Spartan-II Commando unit!"

"Spartans... Huh... First time I hear of your kind... Any experience on killing Aliens?" She asked, a devious grin now sneaking upon her face.

"Plenty." Theo said, taking his helmet off to reveal his calm grin. Chris followed suit and nodded, smiling.

"We've been killin'em since we can remember." She added.

"That's all I needed to hear..." She said, walking up to them and shaking their hands "I'm Commander Amanda Kolpi, XCOM. Would you care to help us free our beautiful little Earth from a bunch of freaks who came here taking it in force?"

"Ma'am..." Theo said as he and Chris exchanged glances, both grinning. They turned to her and snapped crisp salutes "Yes ma'am!"

"Wait, wha-"

"Chill, Bradford." Kolpi smirked, looking back at her XO "I trust'em, call it a gut feeling of mine."

Bradford sighed, rubbing his temples "They never failed us before... Alright... I'll alert the others..." He turned to the door, then stopped and looked at them with a sly grin "By the way, Spartans... Doctor Shen requested that armor for study and so did Tygan... You two may be running without it for a while if you want to help us."

"WHAT?!" The Spartan pair chorused as Bradford left, holding his grin.

* * *

Geared up with a set of Kevlar armor each, and retaining their weapons, the Spartans stepped onto the deck. Theo's arms were both covered by heavy Flak armor, resistant to explosive damage, his whole armor painted a bright white color with a MULTICAM-type camouflage, NATO Base. Chris' shoulder-length golden hair covered the earpiece she wore for communication with the rest of the squad. Theo shrugged off the strange feeling of being so light, having always been used to the armor responding to his thought, rather than movement.

"I feel like Doomguy..." Theo said, sighing deeply. The girl beside him giggled and looked at him.

"We look like Doomguy, don't we?" The girl smirked, readying her rifle. Theo slung his SRS-99/95 on his back, loaded several ammo clips into his chest rig, alongside the AR ones(Which he placed in triples in each pocket) and nodded to her. They heard the clatter of boots within the hangar, banging against grated floors, and saw four more people moving toward them, of which an older man with strands of grey in his brown hair, his blue eyes slightly twitchy.

"Jeez... What's with him?" Wondered Theo Aloud, sliding his rifle on his back. The young Spartan boy walked up to the squad and saluted. "I presume you're Menace 1-5, yes?" And a woman nodded from the back, one who was carrying a sniper rifle in her hands and had a hat and blue armor in tow, her black ponytail waving in the winds of the craft's jets. She walked up to them, then extended her hand and said "Warrant Officer Jane Kelly. Menace 1-5 Squad leader." She stated, to which the Spartan saluted, then shook her hand and answered "Chief Petty Officer Theodore. Back there's CPO Christina... I'd suppose we're rookies now, right?"

"Not with the gear you're carrying." Stated the man beside him. He turned to Theo and the two locked glances, to which the man said "Master Sergeant Cole 'Xeno' Ross. Former XCOM Operative, now back to help kick ass." with a proud grin. Theodore nodded and said "You have the look of a Vet on your face, sir." stoicly, then he saluted his superior and finished off "You're far ahead of us in experience fighting these fucks that we're about to face. Give us orders, you lot, we'll listen to them to the letter. Spartans aren't built to question."

"I see then." The man said, nodding. "Very well. Let's get aboard, Kelly. We hafta haul ass to the Target Area."

As the squad walked up the ramp of the Skyranger, Theodore looked toward Cole and asked "What's our objective here?" To which the man turned toward him and nodded "This ship we're on, the Avenger, is basically running on fumes without a certain piece of tech that we're out to recover. Some form of power converter for the systems of the ship." And he took the first seat left, by the exit of the place. "Sitting in front of me, Spartans. Take the Right-hand first two seats." And the two nodded, sitting down and clutching their Assault and Battle Rifles.

* * *

 _ **A few klicks from Novgorod. East-European Precinct.**_

Her weapon drawn, eyes peering down the AR's sights, Christina watched the ADVENT Patrols rolling up the street around the disabled ADVENT Convoy. After the Commander's recovery and, to help get the _Avenger_ off the ground, the Spartans and Menace 1-5 were tasked with the recovery of a Power Coil which had a Self-Destruct system set up within its main gear. The Spartan girl nodded to Theodore, who had his sniper in hand, then advanced, aiming her rifle ahead. She ducked in cover behind a piece of a wrecked ADVENT Patrol Car, which's lights were still blaring red, and watched an ADVENT Soldier, a stray cat, get close to her.

She withdrew her Bowie knife from her boot, then planted it in the man's throat, dragging him behind the car and tossing him to the floor, hiding his body. She wiped the knife off his armor, slung it back into the boot sheath and looked at the ADVENT Soldiers around, of which, one clad in a crimson armor. An officer. She cocked the Assault Rifle, grabbed an empty 7.62mm shell off her forearm gauntlet, then tossed it toward the side, distracting the Patrol.

" _Prepare to go loud."_ Ordered Ross, to which the girl and boy immediately readied their weapons and appeared from cover. Chris grinned as she heard the man bark " _GO LOUD! WEAPONS FREE!"_ And she fired a burst from her MA5B, cutting down the Officer before he could react. Explosions shattered the ground around them and the girl advanced, cover to cover, firing bursts from her AR as ADVENT Soldiers attempted to intercept them.

The girl slung her rifle on her back and unclipped a new toy from its sheath on her back, then drew it out. The Standard-issue XCOM Machete. She rushed ahead at one of the distracted ADVENT Soldiers and, with a devilish grin, she struck him down, cutting clean across his chest and splitting his stomach wide open. She cut another's head off, then drew her M6 Sidearm and blasted another one through his mask. A contrail appeared past her ear and she looked behind her to see an ADVENT Soldier, a hole the size of her thumb in his chest, his rifle raised to strike her down and his mouth agape, orange blood dripping from it. The man fell dead, to which the Spartan looked toward Theodore. The Spartan nodded to her, the barrel of his SRS-99 still smoking, then he shouldered it and engaged again, firing away at another platoon of ADVENT advancing toward them.

The girl moved ahead, reinforced by Jane Kelly with her sniper. The girl fired away, missing an ADVENT Narrowly. Christina grinned, stood up and shouldered her rifle, then fired, gutting through the ADVENT Bastard's chest and emptying what remained of the AR's clip into the soldier. She knelt, ejected the empty clip from her rifle, then slammed in a fresh one, locking it into place and feeding a round into the chamber with a satsifying _click._

Theodore withdrew his BR55 while he, Ross and another pair of XCOM soldiers advanced. Ross fired from his XM-9 Assault Rifle, which he'd modified for his own use and Theodore withdrew a frag grenade from his chest rig, pulled the pin, then cocked his hand back as far as possible and threw the Frag. It landed among a squad of ADVENT Soldiers, whom were hiding behind cars, and shattered all of them.

ADVENT Rifle fire screamed past Theodore, making him and Ross take cover. One of the other soldiers that came with them, rookies, had received a bullet right through his stomach. The boy fell dead, his rifle clattering to the floor, while the other one gasped, his eyes wide, then rushed back and into cover, placing his hands upon his ears. Ross swore behind his breath, then looked to Theodore and said "The one who died was his brother! I'm sorry about the kid, but our armors don't exactly protect against ADVENT Mag Weapons! We have to move out, now!"

Theodore said nothing, but instead nodded to the man, stood up and shouldered his BR55 and fired at the ADVENT, pinning them down. When one peeked from the vehicle they were hiding behind, Theodore focused on that one and his reload was faster than most soldiers, all while Ross rushed ahead, drawing his Katana off his back. He jumped over a pair of Boxes and planted his boot down an Officer's throat. Beside him, he saw a soldier back off, then try to run away. The humanoid creature withdrew a red flare from its rig, ignited it, then threw it aside and turned toward Ross, trying to gun the man down. Too late. Ross pummeled him to the floor and slit the damned bastard's throat.

He looked back at Christina and Jane, then yelled "WE HAVE ADVENT REINFORCEMENTS INCOMING!"

Jane and Christina nodded to him, then started rushing. Ahead of them, on a truck guarded by two ADVENT Troopers, the Power Coil they looked for. Christina nodded to Kelly, who nodded back and took cover as the Spartan woman rushed past them. Boxes had been stacked behind the truck their objective was on in such a manner, that she had easily spotted them and thought of a ramp. She ran up the trio of boxes, jumped high into the air thanks to her enhanced muscles, then fired two bursts from her AR mid-air, killing both ADVENT soldiers before they could swivel themselves to fire at her.

" _Menace 1-5! Be advised, Power coil at 95% Charge! Recommend you deactivate that damn thing's Self-Destruct now!"_ Barked Central into the com. Christina stood up, reloaded her rifle, then ran up to the strange device, a massive energy system, with a rounded-out shell and multiple green lights shining across it, probably from its fuel system. The girl knelt, withdrew the hack-capable tablet off her back, then started running her fingers across the device, tapping commands into it. **_ACCESS GRANTED_** a rough voice said over the tablet's speakers, then the system revealed itself as a multi-set of command-cores and passwords. She flicked one command on, then the next and then, finally, the last, to which an image appeared ahead of her.

The ADVENT Transport that had been called earlier whirled and shot for a landing, close to them, where the flare was. Ross reloaded his rifle and set it up as the ADVENT Troopers, 5 soldiers and a Captain, dropped in. They opened fire, pinning Theodore down as the boy tried to return fire. Kelly shouldered her rifle, then fired, missing and making one of the bastards focus on her. Blood-red rounds screamed above their heads as they took cover. Ross grinned, then withdrew his blade off his back and rushed past the gunfire, right toward the ADVENT Officer, and plunged the blade into the soldier's gut, killing it instantly.

Theodore peeked out as one of the ADVENT was reloading, fired a burst from his BR, giving off a headshot, then another, another headshot, and then another. Three ADVENT Were dead and, with that, Jane Kelly rushed ahead, dived onto the last one and put her Revolver up his nostril, then fired, bursting the creature's head wide open with the high-caliber round. Blood splattered on Kelly's gun and uniform, which she wiped off and stood up.

 _"Menace 1-5, be advised... Area is secured. Get us that Objective now, Central out."_

Theodore and everyone looked at Christina, sitting atop the Flatbed of the truck, grinning widely and with the tablet in hand, with the hacking complete and the Device's Self-Destruct system offline. Ross exhaled, letting out a breath that he'd been holding in since the start of this mission, then looked to Jane, to see her going to comfort the kid that had just lost his brother, then tapped his mic and said "Central... Mission accomplished. Power Coil secured. Send FIREBRAND in with Heavy Lift gear, over."

" _Copy that, Menace 1-5 Lead. Good job out there. Central out."_ Stated Bradford. Ross sighed and smiled as he heard a hint of fondness in Bradford's words, then he looked to Theodore and Christina and aid "You two are a mighty-fine addition to the XCOM Ranks... Welcome aboard you guys." And the two saluted, nodding to the man and chorused "Thank you, sir!"

FIREBRAND Rushed above them, the Skyranger's engines burning above them. It landed ahead of them and the man walked toward it, meeting up with Jane and the others there, as they hauled the damned power coil aboard. Christina looked back at the battlefield they emptied, then sighed and said "What about the bodies of the ADVENT Troops?" To which the others nodded and Ross said "The Resistance will recover them and ship'em to us while we prep... Got our fallen soldier's body aboard too. C'mon, Spartan. We're headed home."

This had been the Spartans' first mission since joining up with XCOM. The commander seemed a bit far too accepting, relating to soldiers like them, but it all turned out well in the end. At least, so she thought, drinking from her coffee cup and looking at the situation from her Quarters aboard the _Avenger._ She shut off the Helmet Camera feed, then sighed and leaned on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

 _Here we go, again..._


End file.
